


Letters from the Past

by sigynsfire



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynsfire/pseuds/sigynsfire
Summary: After their friend, G'raha Tia, sealed himself away into The Crystal Tower the Warrior of Light started writing letters to their friend, in the hopes that - one day - he'd be able to read them and know that they had worked hard to make the world as had been promised.





	Letters from the Past

G'raha Tia stared down at the iron chest that Biggs (the THIRD, Hydalyn help him) had set on the table in front of him; curiousity deeply etched into his features. When the large Roegadyn had told him that he had a box full of stuff for him, the young Miqo'te had been fairly confused. The Keeper and, until recently, sole resident of the Crystal Tower had been asleep for nearly three hundred years according to what those around him had told him. Eorzea had been through a horrible catastrophe that had ushered in the Either Umbral Era. And yet, the current President of Ironworks had deemed it important to make sure he had this box. What was in this box? WHY was it important? He was a historian by practice and deed, and the box in front of him was clearly aged and well-worn but...well cared for and protected. Whatever its contents held had been deemed to be important and cherished. Even more curious. Something, meant for him, that was important enough for others to cherish? With a frown the man pulled the chest towards him and disengaged the mechanisms that kept the box lid shut tight. A soft pop of air and his nose immediately caught the musty smell of paper. The smell alone brought a faint smile to his face. This smell was familiar territory and had surrounded him all those years as he researched the Crystal Tower and its history. With the lid finally opened G'raha was surprised to see stacks of yellowed, and clearly ancient, parchment.

"There's got to be...hundreds...of these in here," he mumbled quietly. "Aye, that there are," Biggs confirmed. "The author was fairly prolific." The auburn haired Miqo'te blinked in surprise. "All of these are from the same author?" G'raha asked the question as he reached into the box and carefully picked up the the first folded parchment on the stack. "Who?" he asked as he looked from the piece of paper and back up to Biggs. The other man simply offered a sad smile and a shrug before backing away.

"I suppose you'll have to read and find out," He turned and headed for the door. There were still many things he needed to see to if their grand plan was to ever come to fruition. Besides, their awakened helper would need time to sort through the letters in the chest. Both to read and to process his emotions afterwards. "I'll leave you to it." With a wave over his shoulder, the large man left G'raha to the legacy that had been left him.

With a quiet "ah", G'raha carefully unfolded the yellowed parchment and stared down at the unfamiliar handwriting. It wasn't that of any scholar he'd ever known. Puzzling.

_My dearest Friend,_

"Dearest friend?" A small frown tugged at his lips. What friends had he that would write him after he had sealed himself into the Tower? What was the logic behind that?? With a raised eyebrow he continued reading. While patience wasn't his strongest suite, it would be best to employ it now to get the answers he seeked.

_I'm afraid that the world you will wake up to is not the one that we had wished for you all those years ago. Technological advances are made daily by Cid and the people of the Ironworks...but, I fear, tis not enough. As mentioned in previous letters, Garlemald has grown brasher and more violent in the last few months. _

The frown on G'raha's face deepened. He had heard about what had happened. About Black Rose and the devastation that the Garlean Empire and brought down on world. He had heard of the thousands of lives lost and the changes it had brought to mankind.

_Their newest super weapon, a poison with no known antidote, has been released and is killing people by the dozens - nay, hundreds. Whole towns have been wiped off the map in the course of a day. Tomorrow we enact a plan to put a stop to it. I can only hope that I am as successful in this endeavour as I have managed to be in most others. But, should I not be, I pray that these letters make it to you and that you know that we tried. **I** tried. _

_May you walk ever in the Light, _

_Your friend_

A single tear worked its way from his eyes and down his cheek when he read the signature at the end. Of course it was them - his inspiration. The one who others aspired to be. Eorzea's greatest warrior and staunchest defender. Though, really, when G'raha had known them they had never really considered themselves thusly. They, to hear them tell it, were simply an adventurer having adventures. G'raha wiped the tears off his cheek and gently smoothed the piece of parchment out before setting it carefully aside. He was sure that was the last letter written and it had been at the top. Using that logic he supposed that the first letters would be near the bottom. He carefully shifted the piles onto the table and reached for the last letter, clearly the oldest and most browned of the bunch, and opened it. He knew how his friend's story had ended and he had been woken with the grand idea that they could change that. But, while Biggs and his companions worked, G'raha had a mind to see how the world's one time, and future, savior had lived while he slept.


End file.
